reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian and Catherine
Early life Season 1 Season 2 When a match is arranged for Claude, Bash goes to Catherine and urges her to show love to her daughter. She assures him how much her children mean to him, and brings up the fact that Claude once seduced him. She asks him if Claude implored him to help her against this match, to which he replies he encouraged her to accept it as a new opportunity in life. Bash finds Catherine out in the garden freezing and carries her back to the castle. He tells her the truth about the nanny framing Claude for the deaths of her twins. When Catherine blames herself, he tries to console her, and when she mentions a chapel that had been given to his own mother, he suddenly suspects that his mother was behind the twins' deaths. He leaves, but they look at one another and smile. She later hears Bash has taken back land he was going to give to his mother and told her to go, and realizes as he did that Diane killed the twins. Season 3 * Safe Passage While Sebastian and Catherine are arguing about Delphine she tells Sebastian they are family, adding she has been like, but Bash cuts her off. Finishing her sentace 'Like a mother to me.'" Adding When Francis died, he felt so alone and reached out to his real mother. He'd sent letters to Diane at all of her chateaus, but she never wrote back. When he realized what she'd done to Catherine's daughters, Henriette and Emone years ago, he cast Diane out of his life. Not only because of her crimes, but because he knew if she ever discovered the truth, she'd murder his mother with her bare hands. And since she's gone missing, he can't help but wonder, and demands to know if she killed his mother. Catherine confirmed she had for murdered her children. Bash asks for her body for a proper burial, but Catherine tells him she her body's in the sea. Bash begins to choke her out, but Catherine talks him out of it. The two part ways. Quotes Queen Catherine: You know that Bash isn't really your brother. just your father's son. Snakes in the Garden. Queen Catherine: I hid, waiting. It's all very thrilling, but let's save that tale for later. Royal Blood. Queen Catherine: Make sure they have a hot bath when they get home. They’re both blue with cold you hear me. Royal Blood. Queen Catherine: Why are you helping me? Sebastian: That’s a very good question. Banished. Queen Catherine: So much for your investigatory skills! Sebastian: I helped you and Claude! Princess Claude: You're just angry with hime because Diane was here. The End of Mourning. Queen Catherine: You are offering me a kindness, a consideration I have rarely shown to you over the years. Our Undoing. Sebastian: The butcher still insists on his innocents. Queen Catherine: As all men do before they swing. Succession. Queen Catherine: We need to keep the servants quiet. Bash, gather them up. Offer them brides for their silence. If they refuse tell them I will cut off their heads! Safe Passage Sebastian: Since you are the real king of France. Consider this my resignations as your Deputy. Safe Passage Notes * Sebastian attempted to kill Queen Catherine after finding about out his mother's death. Banished. Safe Passage Clips Bash n Cat.gif Catherine n Bash.gif Sebastian and Catherine.gif References }} Category:Family Category:Relationship